


You wanna fight, cuttlefish?

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: It's old art.
Kudos: 7





	You wanna fight, cuttlefish?




End file.
